utawarerumonofandomcom-20200214-history
Kucca Kecca
Kucca Kecca is a small country whose primary terrain is almost entirely open plains. It is renowned for the skill and zeal of its cavalry, and for being very hard for enemies to pin down. They specialize in ambushes, attacking an enemy before they expect it and retreating before they can respond. They constantly move around their base camp, making it impossible to surround them. Its last emperor was Orikakan. He invaded Tuskuru under the belief that Hakuoro was the traitor Rakshain, attempting to bring him to justice. After the country's defeat at the hands of Tuskuru, Kucca Kecca was incorporated into Tuskuru. History: Before the Series Rakshain became King Orikakan's brother-in-law when he married the king's sister. At some later date, he killed his wife, their children, and hundreds of Kucca Kecca citizens. The traitor was badly injured, but managed to escaped. A body was never found, but it was believed he died from his wounds. Episode 11 Orikakan and Kucca Kecca declare war on Tuskuru, falsely believing that Hakuoro was Rakshain. An Evenkuruga named Touka joined his cause to bring "Rakshain" to justice. They invade Tuskuru, and Orikakan personally leads an assault on the village Yamayura and kills all of its inhabitants. In response to the destruction of Yamayura, Tuskuru invades Kucca Kecca but is caught by surprise by the country's cavalry. Episode 12 After King Orikakan is injured by an arrow and Touka stopped by Karura, the Kucca Kecca troops retreat. With the Tuskuru forces injured, they to, retreated and left Kucca Kecca. Aruruu and Kamyu, are out picking flowers with Mukkuru to put on the graves of the people of Yamayura when Mukkuru picks up the scent of Kucca Kecca soldiers. He leads them to a hidden bridge Kucca Kecca has been using to cross a canyon and the children relay its location to the adults. After a brief duel between Touka and Karura, Karura destroys it. Episode 13 There have been a number of skirmishes and battles between the countries at this point and all the soldiers Benawi has sent to track Kucca Kecca have been killed. The countries clash once more on the plains of Kucca Kecca. Touka is detained by Hakuoro's generals, allowing Kauoro to draw Orikakan away from his troops. Hakuoro unsadels Orikakan and pins him down, asking for his surrender. Orikakan is shot through the throat by an arrow by Niwe moments later, and Niwe reveals he manipulated Orikakan into believing Hakuoro was Rakshain in order to trick him into attacking. Touka is present for Niwe's confession that Hakuoro was innocent and cries out for all the innocent lives she has taken because of the deception. Kucca Kecca is subsequently defeated. Episode 15 Kucca Kecca warriors are among the number of reanimated soldiers Niwe turns on Hakuoro and his allies when they invade his palace. Episode 16 Kucca Kecca is revealed to be in the process of being incorporated into Tuskuru as a protectorate. Episode 24 Kucca Kecca soldiers are among the forces that rally to High Priestess Urutorii's call to stop Kunnekamun's advance. Category:Country Category:Article stubs